Tales from the modern war
by SpinTheWitch
Summary: And if you join the Task Force 141 also a girl? Alexandra Allen,Joseph Allen's younger sister, and also young ranger? What would happen between her and one of the most famous and powerful terrorist in the world?  English isn t my first language, Forgive m
1. Chapter 1

Pfc Allen! `Where's Allen? -

Two youths, one male and one female, raised her head at the same time-Yes, Lieutenant? -

Foley was thrilled for a moment, then shoot-Alex Allen, not Joseph! come on, girl, the boss wants to see you! -

Alexandra inclined her head, her long blonde hair slid on his back-and who would, Sergeant Foley? -

-The Colonel Shepherd! QUICK !- thunder `re Foley, while the girl, sighing, it went with a pitch and elastic casual to the officers' tent, where he held his war council.  
>Caporal-Dunn! - `Exclaimed, seeing a face that was waiting outside the door.<p>

-Alex! I was convinced that they had called your brother -

The girl laughed, "But do not say nonsense, Corporal! You are always the same, sir -

-Well, maybe you're right - Dunn stood aside, passing.

The officers' quarters, also called HQ (headquarters) was formed by a huge tent, round, at whose center was a huge table, incombro of charts, maps, pens and other mobile devices.

On the wall, stood a huge flat screen TV, connected to a computer, and the screen was a picture of a young man, he must have just passed thirty, with dark hair and eyes of two different colors, not particularly high , slender, with a bullet-proof vest over a white shirt. The name did not appear.

Alex stepped forward, giving a slight little cough-Ahem, Pfc Alexandra Allen! -.

All the officers turned to her, and it was a white male, about fifty, to respond to her.

-Welcome, Miss Allen. I am Colonel Shepherd! -

-Honored, sir. May I ask the reason for my call? -

-Sure. Have you noticed the image on the screen? -

Alex nodded, covering the photo with one eye, was a very handsome man.

Shepherd `call his attention-Allen, listen to me. You have been selected as a new member of Task Force 141, the most lethal group of men in the world. This one - I point is a young shepherd, about 27, with a strange hair from punk, next to him-It is the Captain MacTavish, who leads the team. Along with Sgt Sanderson and indicates another ', which was to have roughly the age of Alex-They destroyed a whole base. I ask you more .-

Alex `crossing his arms, waiting - I'm listening to The Colonel-

Shepherd nodded, smiling-L 'man in the picture is Arkervic Vladimir Makarov, leader of the ultranationalist Russian. It is a cold-blooded murderess, a mercenary, released from a top Russian military schools and with 4 years experience in the KGB as baggage. It is the heir to Zakaev, idolized by his forces, and reliable sources say it has very close relations with the President of the USSR. You follow me? -

Alex nodded, lost in looking at the screen where images of Makarvo alternated, showing newspaper clippings, photos of him as an agent of the KGB, others taken from documents such as passports or identity cards'.

Colonel-shooting Furthermore, reliable sources claim that his next target is the war. US-USSR-

-And how will it burst? - `Ask Alex.

This must-find-you intervened MacTavish, seriously.

Alex watched him with a surprise face-I? But as ...?-

Shepherd lifted up a hand, to urge the silence-I was saying ... What will `do not know yet, but we believe that it points to an attack, but where and when you do not know yet. Makarov is like a bitch, a bitch who knows how to do its job well, it's better that you do not know when there is side slip past his more limited circle of men. Your job will be to `guardagnarti his confidence, his respect, and find out what will you do to blow the war. Then, report all and finally stop. We understand each other? -

-Si. And how are you going to sneak me? -

-Good question. We've provided identity of another, for him you will be Alex, a Russian girl adopted by American parents, you obviously hate it, and he wants to do everything we can to the Great Mother

-WHO? Who is the "great mother"? -

Shepherd growled `-The Great Mother Russia. We avoid these gaf, when you're with Makarov .-

Soap-Allen spoke up again, quiet. We bring you in Russia, we have a loyal contact, and then from there go to the place with one of the faithful dell'apputamento Makarov. Quiet ...-

- Ah, Allen, by now you work for the CIA. Prepared to share between two sharp-ended Shepherd, while Alex looked the last time the face of the man who was killed.


	2. Chapter 2

-You are Anatoly? - Alex look at `the man in front of her. He was big, tall, with red hair and brown eyes, watery and small.

-Who are you? -

-Um ... Alex. I'm Alex-

- But you should not be a boy? -

Alex `feel the anger inside mount. He hated the sexist. -I passed off as male, to have more WISHES TO be chosen! -

The other lifted up his back, smiling kindly-Well then, welcome aboard. Anatoly I am! I'll take you from the others, come! -.

Alex followed him, almost running to keep him behind. They walked for about twenty minutes, then found themselves in a house rather simple, in the Moscow suburbs.

-Alex ...-

She gazed into his eyes-Tell me, I'm listening .-

- Then-l ...- 'seemed more uncomfortable - See ... We are all men. And we expected that you were a man ... E.. We have a problem ...-

-Let me guess. I've put in a room with another man? - Alex smiled internally. Three years in the rangers you get used to sleeping with other men.

-Oh, sorry. `I'll talk with Makarov,` he will solve everything! -

-Quiet, Anatoly. No problem for me -

Red smiled and held the door open, Alex found himself `in a narrow corridor piottosto, which splits into three: one is a kitchen, a lounge on the other, and then the stairs.

-VIKTOR! I'm home! - Anatoly `scream, pushing Alex in the kitchen, where a man, brownish hair, small tonnage, was cooking.

- Finally. Makarov was wondering if you would come back for dinner! -

A big laugh from Anatoly startled Alex, while Viktor bets against a spoon, calling-And who is it? -

-Alex. That, pardon me, the new version! -

- But not to be a boy? -

- I have given false data to avoid sexual discrimination! - Blurt `Alex, pointing the finger at Viktor-I hate men who consider women inferior beings! You are ashamed, you are ugly, dumb, stupid, ignorant, arrogant, selfish, boring, repetitive, and above all ... MEN! - Alex `lightning Viktor, who meanwhile had lowered the ladle.

What this mess-be, guys? Do you fight again for more great steak? - A third male voice quietly intervened in the debate. Alex 'face suddenly, plunging between his arms.  
>By VLADIMIR. VLADIMIR Makarov.<p>

-Who are you? - He asked, his voice absolutely ... Sexy? Yes, you could define only sexy.

- I'm ... the new one! - Alex recovered, rising abruptly, and looking into his eyes.

-Good. I followed the debate, but wanted to hear from you. Viktor, is ready? -

-Yes, Makarov, all sit down! - Viktor nodded to Anatoly's help, while Alex Makarov made to accommodate the right of the post of head of the table, and he sat down in that place. They were then joined by Anatoly and Viktor, who wore a huge bowl of pasta.

-Are you hungry, Alex? -

-Not much, thank you .- Makarov

Viktor and Anatoly giggled, as I fall to their seats. Makarov gave a subspecies of smile-You can call me Alex Makarov. Only Makarov. Want a water? -

Alex nodded, starting to eat, suppressing a slight retching. The pasta was literally disgusting, worse than when Foley had tried to cook. Much worse.

- So, you like? It is a new recipe that I invented! -

Anatoly toxicity slightly-It sucks, Viktor .-

Makarov year-It is really disgusting, Viktor-

The cook turned an appealing look to it-do you like Alex, Alex? -

-It is not the best meal of my life, but it is not bad-Alex smiled as he sent another downward bite.

- Well, gentlemen, and lady. I leave you to your sumptuous meal, I back out to work tonight. Alex, I want to talk after ...- Makarov is lifted up, emptying the dish practically untouched into the trash.

-Boss, we have a technical problem. Where Alex will have to sleep? -

Alex became very small, while carefully watching the terrorist-For tonight `sleep on my bed, I go on the couch! Tomorrow we will see `... Once you have finished dinner, come to me with your stuff, Alex, you do a bit of space. Goodbye, gentlemen.

Makarov `shots in hallways, and then heard the door of a room banging. The two men resumed eating.

-Viktor, really sucks. I can not throw it as he did Makarov? -

Viktor is the red lightning with the Squad-No, you can not. But you, Alex, if you want, you can. It is not very good, in fact-

Alex smiled softly. Viktor That seemed all right-Quiet, Viktor, I eat a little bit. `It is not so bad-Alex began to eat quickly, knocking out the water with every bite to help them forget take taste of the pasta.

-Viktor ... Come on, I do not like it - he prayed Anatoly.

-No excuses, ANATOLY! - Viktor `burst, then return to ask the girl, Alex, if you've finished, go ahead by the boss. I'm going to place ...-

-Nono, I'll help! - Alex for `cleaning the plate, then the port 'in the sink, rinse quickly and washing it in a hurry with a sponge.

- Where is the chamber Makarov? - Churches

- Third door on the left, second floor - said Anatoly, chewing fatigue pasta.

Alex nodded, and salts' with quick and padded up the stairs, trying to undermine the noise. `Now I find her the door, and knock 'plan.

-Sorry, Makarov ... I'm Alex! -

- Come! - Dell'ultranazionalist joined her voice muffled by the massive wooden door, and the girl `open slowly, then closing it behind him.

The room was square, large. There was a bed roofs lean against a wall, his head and a chest of drawers, light wood with blue cover, the table took up the same colors of the chest, much like the two books roofs lean against the other side of the room. There was a desk, facing the door, blue, on which stood a desktop, who was loading a few pages, and Laptops, placed on a dossier of some agent of the KGB.

Alex felt a little cough and `port` re their attention on Makarov, the man was wearing dark jeans and a light shirt on the chest was open, exposing the muscles tense and nervous under the skin.

-So what you had to tell me? -

"Then, in this house there are rules. Viktor kitchen, and his dishes are usually more edible than the crap that has served us today and during the day, you are free to do what you want, you have to do the chores I tell you one of three in the morning. I'm out all day, but I expect you to share meals with Viktor and Anatoly are two good guys. You follow me? -

-Of course! -

"Then, you sleep in my room, no problem, but every night I check the times you intend to lie down, and I leave you 10 minutes' time the spare room. During the day, remains my room, you can put your stuff in the closet right, which is free. Create one, if not is a problem-Makarov sat down at the scrivia swivel chair, back to work, while Alex began to undo his own pocket.

He put the clothes in which he was told, then sat on the bed.

-What are you doing? - Makarov for a moment lifted up his eyes to the girl.

-Excuse me? -

Makarov-what are you doing? - Again asked the girl.

The man shook my-eyelids-Business

"But now if I work for you, I should not know? -

Snort. Silence.

-Come on, I'm curious! -

Puff, silence.

-Ok, ok, I understand. I'm off-Alex lifted up, but just `apos hand on the doorknob, Makarov,` he turned to look at her, "snapped-Okk, stay. Do not disturb! -

Alex smiled internally, then approached him, smiling.

-So what are you doing? -

-I try to find out if they are still among the KGB agents, 'growled the man, pointing to the screen-Apparently, I have taken! Better so `-

Alex leaned for a moment, and was hit by the smell of Russian, a mixture of pine and moss wild pentrante and subtle at the same time.

'He turned to look at him with her dark hair slipping gently on her face, her eyes deep and cold, calculating, brilliant, confident, and chest muscles under the skin that tended to his every move, when to light the corners Mouth slightly arched in a subspecies of slight smile. All this, in a flash.

- Makarov ...- -

-Tell me, Alex-

`Alex licked his lips, dried, and leaned over the man, touching them with his own lips.

Makarov `eyes open wide in surprise, but replacement is the kiss, she turned the chair so that Alex could be better approach.

The girl, however, continuing to kiss him, she sat astride him, putting his hands on his chest, playing with it.

Him, `I grab his head in his hands, if stringendol AA, and kissing her passionately.

After a few moments, after their tongues were existing detached, Alex Makarov accololo `'s chest while he resumed work.

What did I do? Alex asked himself, as he closed his eyes and an arm of Makarov, along with a sudden feeling of security, wrapped


	3. Chapter 3

Alex `open his eyes slowly, finding himself in a bed, still dressed, but with the sheets pulled to cover it.

-What the hell ... - Is lifted up, looking around, and it took her a moment to remember where it was. Are in the room of Vladimir ... In his bed! Oh dear ... last night I kissed him. God, no ... Why? Where is he?  
>Alex watched round again, then misa hand on alarm clock on the bedside table, looking forward, it was almost seven in the morning.<br>`The girl grabbed the shoes, and came forth in the hallway, down the stairs with stealthy step, not to wake any of the occupants of the house silent. `We find in the kitchen, and from there by` in the living room that had seen the night before.  
>On the couch, fast asleep, was Makarov, `Alex approached, holding his breath, and sat on the floor beside him. The step is a hand over his face, his lips touching them, `but just that little touch to the shutter open our eyes to him.<br>- Alex ...?- asked, his voice slightly sleepy.  
>`She gave a start - I'm sorry, Makarov did not mean to wake you up ... And ... The kiss of yesterday ..-<br>-Yes, I'm listening-  
>Alex took a breath-What does it mean to you? -<br>Makarov granted her a smile, bowing slightly corners of the mouth.  
>-Do you think? -<br>Alex became purple-`Um, here ... I've kissed. And you're really handsome! -  
>-How old do you think I am? -<br>Uhm ...-biting is a lip-I do not know. 37? -  
>-33. And you, how old are you? -<br>-21 -  
>-It seems like a pedophile, no? Why have you kissed? -<br>Alex `twisting a lock of hair on her finger, lost in her eyes, do not look like a pedophile! I kissed you because ... ' - Why you want to seduce, So will it's easier to hurt you I `Alex, yeah, this was the most obvious answer. But not the real one.  
>We `re lost in meeting wells of his eyes-Why I like you, Makarov-<br>He smiled, actually smiled this time, and I caress her face, `My name is Vladimir, Alex."  
>`He kissed her softly, continuing to brush the face.<br>She leaned over him, trying to climb over him, Makarov, aware of his intentions, `you throw on your sofa, grabbing and putting it to straddle, then slide` lying, placing her above it.  
>Alex's step is a finger on his chin, spoil the thread that had a beard on his chin and cheeks-Hmm ... But how good you are - `giggled, playing with one of her lobes with the other hand.<br>He smiled - True? - The step is hands on his shoulders, playing with a right shoulder strap of her bra with his left hand caressing her buttocks.  
>Vlad-...-<br>-Tell me ...-  
>-Would you have sex? - Alex bit his lip, immediately after saying those three words.<br>Watched the Makarov, raising an eyebrow  
>- I am not having sex with you, Alex -<br>She could not `to conceal the disappointment. For a moment she was deluded that he felt something for her, but no. It was just fun.  
>-Alex, do not make that the face-watched in the eye, ringed by the look-you sex with whores. I with you, make love! -<br>-You're a huge asshole, you know! - The beat is a punch on the shoulder, joking, then began to kiss passionately.  
>- Look here ..-.- Anatoly and Viktor, just wake up, they were leaning against the door, and the two lovers looked nasty on the couch.<br>The do-breakfast, lovebirds? - Viktor `grin.  
>-Si. `But now, go away! - Thunder` Makarov, while the other two men disappeared into the kitchen, laughing like the idiots.<br>- Vlad, if you do not want ... Do not! -  
>-I want to, but not now. `But, this is a must! -` Growl gently Makarov, making her a hickey on his neck, highly visible, at a point can not be covered by clothing.<br>Alex port is one hand on her neck, screaming  
>- But how much you jerk, from one to ten !- you throw `voraciously on the lover's neck, returning the favor.<br>-Happy now? - Makarov `burst out laughing, while Alex tried to sulking.  
>-Vlad, I can use your computer? I have to call a person ..-<br>-Sure, go ahead, Alex. See you at breakfast-Makarov is lifted up to his feet, giving her a kiss on the lips to die.  
>Alex, however, it turned to his room, shaking the laptop, but to keep an eye on the door, open the page that is rapidly Shepherd had emailed and got in touch with Colonel visual and vocal and the rest of Task Force 141.<br>-Alex! We were concerned, all right? - Soap wonder, looking at web-chamber.  
>-Do not worry, I'm fine-<br>-How do you deal? -  
>-Well, the chef, Viktor, it is not much. Anatoly, the red is a little bit stupid ... While Makarov ... Well, Makarov ...-<br>- So, Makarov ?- Shepherd intervened, licking his lips.  
>-Well .. It is very kind, he left me his room, he sleeps on the couch. He left me free to do what I want, and last night allowed me to see what he was doing the laptop-is also cool, sexy, attractive, we kissed and probably fuck!<br>-Alex ... What do you have on your neck? - Soap churches, looking at her.  
>Alex struggled to hold back from the shoot with the left hand to the pacifier by Makarov, noncuorante and asked "Where? -<br>-On the right, in half between shoulder and ear-Alex goes hand in which he said `Soap, knowing exactly where to put it. Where there were just before the lips of Vladimir ...  
>-I do not know ... Colonel, I forgot to ask. I have to seduce Makarov? -<br>- Well ...- Shepherd was silent a moment-Well, I think it could seduce him accelelare time. But careful not to become prey to its charm criminal! -  
>Alex tries to laugh, `Yes sir. Now excuse me, but I have to go. I am waiting for breakfast ... I wish you good day .-<br>Hung up, and the next moment by `Anatoly room.  
>-Viktor says he is ready to tell you ...-<br>-Here I am, thank you - Alex went down with Anatoly, entering the kitchen, where Viktor was already eating, and Makarov was reading the newspaper and the girl still stood for a moment, then sat down next to Makarov, Viktor and filled the pot with the crepes.  
>-Good morning, boys-<br>Day-Alex-said Anatoly and Viktor  
>- Good Day ...- `Makarov growled, putting his arm around her shoulders<p>

***

The day in the house of the terrorists, they passed with maddening slowness. Did nothing, ate, drank, laughed, and went to Anatoly with Viktor Makarov for errands.  
>Alex was free to move as he wanted, but the first step is to study computer giocni Makarov, in search of files on the evening of the seventh day, after a dinner of meat and potatoes, Alex decided it was the right time to seduce Makarov, `but without being seduced in turn. After their first kiss, there were no other contacts, and Alex was slowly convinced that the Russian was just a bastard, like everyone else.<br>Makarov-..- Alex sat on the bed in the room man.  
>-Tell me-<br>-You want to do tonight? -  
>He lifted up his eyes from the laptop, looking-We just kissed. It does not mean that we sweep-<br>"But you ... This time, on the couch ... You said you wanted to do it! -  
>-Can give Makarov-one return to work, ignoring her, but she never gave up.<br>-O no, sir! - She lifted up standing quickly, closing the laptop with a flick of the hand - You do not treat me so `! -.  
>Makarov `crossing his arms, and looking carefully" Oh really? And why? -<br>-Why is not honest! -  
>-Really? - He leaned toward her-And it is perhaps fair to have you come into my house, with `false identity, false name, pretending to be who you are, pretending to support me, when in reality you're just an undercover agent CIA? -<br>Alex stood still - It is not true! -  
>Makarov chains it with the `look-Too late. I recorded all of your conversations with Colonel Shepherd. You're a liar. You lied to me ... And I'll pay the lighthouse `! -<br>Alex `step back, to stand with our backs to the wall; Makarov is lifted up, stopping the arms with his hands-I will make is the one that I am better ... `I will torture you slowly,` I will make you suffer the torments of hell, and when you cry, pity ... I will continue, when they want to continue to fight to live, I will kill you '-  
>- Do not you dare ever! - Alex cried, shrilly.<br>-What makes you believe? -  
>-You ... You are not so `! -<br>Makarov stood motionless, listening.  
>-You are sweet, kind ... Polite, friendly, serious, laid ... You are loyal to your principles, that is where you think! I know that I'd hurt so `for fun! -<br>-You have betrayed me, Alex-  
>Alex `feel the tears sting your eyes-NO! I could never betray you! I ... I ... I LOVE YOU! - Alex `burst into tears, ducking his head.<br>-How can you love someone like me? How the hell are you? -  
>-What do you mean? -<br>-How can you love a murderess, a man who must kill you! -  
>-I believe in you, Makarov. And you, in your cold heart, you know ...-<br>Alex `feel the pressure of the Makarov's hands suddenly disappear, and` slide to the ground. Would fall on his knees if he had not sustained Makarov, cuddling.  
>-You love me, Alex? -<br>-Si-  
>-I love you too ... Did you know? -<br>-It was my hope-  
>He smiled at her, kissing her passionately. Her replacement is the kiss and began spogliarso; few moments later they were both naked on his bed, ready to join.<br>Not interested in either being enemies, the fact of having to kill each other. They loved each other, and for the first time, both wanted to prove it.  
>Thus he joined, silent but eager for each other, and the only two phrases that were heard coming from them-You put the condom? -<br>-Yes-  
>And then, silence full of love that surrounded them.<p>

***

Alex woke up with `the gentle tickle of hair on your neck Makarov.  
>-Hey ... Vladimir ... ..- Alex's `Wake beats gently on the shoulder.<br>-Um ... Hello, beautiful-Makarov `stretched, leaning back against the wall, with the sheet wrapped around the shoulders.  
>- Come on, Beauty? "- He motioned her to come closer, and she` system on his chest, while the Makarov's arms encircled in a protective embrace.<br>-Did you sleep well, Alex? -  
>-Yes, thank you ... You? -<br>-Quite well, thank you. Know that yesterday I put the condom-  
>Alex was incredulos-God forbid! -<br>Makarov `burst out laughing, just as Anatoly knocking at the door.  
>"Who is it? - Alex asked.<br>-Alex, I am, Anatoly. By chance do you know where is gone Makarov? -  
>-I am here with you, Anatoly! Come on! - Thunder `Makarov, covering more intimate parts of the sheets with Alex.<br>Anatoly put his head into the room, and `eyes open wide in surprise, seeing his bare head with a technically should be deleted was not a thing all day.  
>-You want some breakfast? -<br>- Thank you - grin `Makarov - go down in ten minutes. You can go! -  
>Anatoly descended the stairs with heavy footsteps, leaving them alone.<br>`Alex burst out laughing, getting up from bed, Makarov` whistle in approval when he saw her naked.  
>-You are really beautiful, you know - took her seat in her hands, giving her a small clamp.<br>-OUCH! You are stupid when you do that `-` a blast Alex hydrochloride, pulling a pair of panties, a bra and shirt Makarov.  
>- No excuse, but if you have my shirt, I do I start? -<br>She watched the evil I do not believe that you have only one shirt! -  
>He laughed, pulling on his underwear and pants.<br>-What are you doing? - Churches.  
>Shepherd-I call ... If you stay here with me, do not you see! -<p>

-Ok-Makarov `knelt under the table between her legs.  
>-Colonel, I receive?I'm Alex! -<br>-I receive you loud and clear, is the mission? -  
>-All right sir - said Alex while the Makarov put a hand between her legs with absolute nochalance.<br>- Makarov knows who you really are? -  
>No, sir - "said Alex, while her lover` slip two fingers under her panties, caressing her gently.<br>Makarov-where is it now? -  
>Alex struggled to hold back the moan from the pleasure-er, I think he's having breakfast! -<br>-Alexandra, you have to go back to America, we must talk and make sure you are well-  
>-Of course, Colonel. When should I leave? -<br>-Tonight. Scheduled flight to Washington. From there, we come to pick you-  
>-How long, sir? -<br>-One week, I would say-  
>-Okay. Now I leave, I go to get ready. Goodbye! -<br>-Bye.  
>Alex `slide under the table, the arms of Makarov<br>-You're an asshole! - Told him in the face  
>- I love you, too - he laughed, cuddling.<br>Alex closed his eyes, smiling happily


End file.
